Too Long
by mymortalromances
Summary: "Katniss." "Who's there?" I asked and for some reason, I'm scared. "You know who I am," It said. I run. I run through the bushes that jump out at me. I run past the broken down fence. I run past my house and right onto Peeta's doorstep. T for safety. K/P
1. To the Cabin

**So what happens when I go to sleep after having a packet of cough lollies that make me all drowsy and stuff? Well I go to sleep and have very... special hunger games dreams. So, it's a bit of a different pace than what I've put up for The Hunger Games so far so tell me what you think.**

My feet padded along the tough ground of the forest.

I don't know how I got here, I don't know when I got here, I don't even know _why _ I'm here. I continue to weave through the trees, running my hands along the tough bark, until I reached the cabin near the lake.

_Why here?_ I asked myself. _Why now?_

I open the door which spewed out a gust of dust that has been lying there for goodness knows how long.

"Katniss," A voice whispered. "Katniss."

"Who's there?" I asked and for some reason, I'm scared.

"You know who I am," It said.

I run. I run through the bushes that jump out at me. I run past the broken down fence. I run past my house and right onto Peeta's doorstep.

"Peeta!" I yelled as I thumped on the door. "Peeta, it's me."

The door opened and I fell into him. He caught me in his strong arms. The strong arms that haven't held me in a long time. Too long.

I find myself sobbing into his shirt front as he whispered words of kindness in my ears. I forget about this horrible nightmare, the fact the _Peeta's_ nightmares could kick in at anytime and he could try to kill me at any moment. I could only think of how right this feels. The feelings that I have only admitted to a small part of me are running a wild fire as I look up and snare his lips with mine.

He seemed shocked, unsure of if he should pull away or not, but soon enough he surrendered into the sensation and let it take over him as it was to me.

My arms flung around his neck as I pulled him closer to me, begging for him to not let go.

And he didn't. He pulled me closer too, so nothing was between us... well except for our pyjamas. Peeta picked me up and my leg wrapped around his waist as he carried me to his living room.

He laid me on the couch and positioned himself over the top of me so he wasn't squishing me. His lips hung over mine as he tried to move into a more comfortable position, taunting me. I couldn't take it anymore, not having him with me; I gripped the front of his shirt and pulled him back down into another lengthy kiss.

What do we do from here? My mind was lost in the mysteries of it all but my body and heart knew exactly where they were going. My tongue skimmed along his bottom lip and when his mouth opened wider I took it as lead way. My tongue explored his mouth but was cut short by him pulling back and heading for my neck. His lips ran softly along my neck, along my collarbone and back up the other side.

"Katniss," he whispered against my skin.

"Mmm," I muttered.

"Marry me?" he begged. I froze and remembered back a few months ago.

_(flashback)_

"_You love me, don't you Katniss?" Peeta asked as we lay outside staring up at the stars._

"_Yeah," I mused as I looked over at him with a smile on my face. I wondered what he was on about, he knew I did, we'd told each other before, why would he ask now?_

_He pulled out a flower from behind his pack. It was one of the pink primroses from my garden. Peeta had planted a whole bunch in memory of my little sister, Prim, who had died in the rebellion. Thirteen. Way too young to die._

"_Well I want to be with you forever, and I hope that you do to. So will you marry me?"_

_The words closed up in my throat. I loved him, I truly did but was I ready for that sort of commitment? I couldn't speak, couldn't move, couldn't breath as Peeta said my name._

"_Katniss? Katniss?"_

_(end of flashback)_

Peeta calling my name snapped me out of my trip down memory lane.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I...I...I shouldn't be here, should I?" I sighed, hoping that Peeta would understand that I didn't want to answer him.

"I won't leave again, Katniss, if that's what you think will happen if you say no," Peeta assured me.

I looked at him regretfully. "I'm just not ready for that sort of commitment yet, I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Okay," Peeta mumbled as he leant back down and kissed me again.

I pulled back. "You're not mad?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I'd rather have you like this now and hold the rest for later than not have you at all."

I smiled and kissed him again.

_**Hey, so how'd you like it? Should I leave it or keep going? Here's the list.**_

_**0-3: I won't continue, it will stay as a one shot**_

_**4-7: I'll probably do it**_

_**8 and up: I will definitely continue.**_

_**So now it's up to you! Do you want more, or leave it as it is?**_

_**Ps- also, just to explain, this is like a few years after the games. They were dating but when she said no Peeta left.**_


	2. 21st Birthday Celebrations

I smiled as I lit the final candle on the table piece.

Today was Peeta's 21st birthday and I was determined to make it the best one he's ever had, even if it is just the two of us.

He was working late tonight in the bakery.

About two years ago he decided he needed something to do besides bake for us. We didn't eat all the food that he cooked so Haymitch came up with the bright idea (I never thought 'Haymitch' and 'bright idea' could ever be used in the same sentence) of restarting his family bakery.

It was tough for him at first, going back to work without his father or brothers (not his mother because, let's face it, she was a witch) but as time has gone on he's improved.

So anyway, I decided that I would do something nice tonight, just the two of us having dinner together. It's a small gesture but I know Peeta will love it.

I heard the jangle of keys and I straightened out one of the only dresses I have left. One of them that Cinna made for me to wear on the victory tour. The spaghetti strap knee length garment fell in swirls of yellow and pink from where it loosened around my bust.

The door opened and shut and then Peeta came into view, hold a loaf of bread.

"Hey, Katniss," he stuttered out the last word as he took in my attire. "Wow," he whispered.

"I made dinner," I told him as he walked over and grabbed me around the waist. He kissed my lips, soft and slow, before placing his forehead to mine.

"Happy birthday," I breathed, making the longer bits of fringe blow out of his face.

We sat at the table and spoke about our day. Peeta spoke about how a lady came in to complain that he had given her the wrong cake and she didn't know anyone called Albert and I told him about my very intellectual conversation with Haymitch about how one of his geese died.

After we'd finished desert we went upstairs to my bed room. Peeta and I lived in the same house now but he still doesn't trust himself enough to stay with me like he did on the victory tour. If I started shrieking in my nightmares he'd hear, wake me up, and calm me down before going back to bed.

We talked for a while, about things that are about to happen in town, rumours that Peeta had heard the customers speaking about and things like that.

By the time I finished the story about Greasy Sae and her granddaughter it was starting to head towards midnight. If I was going to make my move, it would have to be now. I stood up in front of Peeta and leaned down to kiss him. His arms went to my waist as he tried to deepen the kiss but I pulled back.

He looked at me in puzzlement before I asked, "Any nightmares?"

Peeta shook his head so I unlatched his arms from around my waist.

"What-" Peeta began to ask as I moved to the centre of the room. He was cut short, however, by my hand reaching up and unlatching the hook the keeps the top of my dress done up.

I pulled the zip down half way so the straps hang off my shoulders.

"If you want me," I whispered in what I hoped was a seductive voice. "Take me for who I am."

He looked confused, like he didn't know what I wanted but after a second he smiled and slipped off his top and reached for me.

_**Hey! So this is short, I know, but this is necessary for the next chapter, and it's not what you think so get your minds out the gutter.**_

_**Also, it's short because I won't and can't write anymore, just the kind of person I am. Besides, I like my T rating…**_


End file.
